


【團雷金雷】背德之味甜如蜜

by shal303



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal303/pseuds/shal303
Summary: 論及婚嫁的團長與雷歐力，與介入其中的金．富力士。靈感來自亜沙的背徳シュガー。現代paro。
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 10





	【團雷金雷】背德之味甜如蜜

【團雷金雷】背德之味甜如蜜

「等一下。」雷歐力側身避開了金的擁吻，摘下了無名指上的閃著銀光的戒指。

「這是什麼儀式嗎？」

雷歐力沒有回答金，他摟上了金的脖頸，把對方拉向自己。

＊

「這麼早就回去？」

金側躺在床上，看著剛掛了電話的雷歐力跳下床，語氣有些慵懶地問道。

「時間差不多了。」雷歐力心不在焉地回答，一邊從地上散亂的衣物挑出屬於自己的胡亂地套上。

「過來。」看不過去的金直接把小孩子一般的男人拉到自己身前，直起身子為雷歐力繫上一顆顆鈕扣，「小傑那傢伙也和你一樣，不太會穿襯衫，雖然我還是叫他自己想辦法。」

「我不是你兒子……」雷歐力小聲地嘟囊著，卻沒有避開金的手，乖乖地站在原地、傾著身，讓金替他套上領帶。

「我可沒有老到分不清兒子和情人啊。」將領帶繫了漂亮的結，金熟練地將雷歐力皺起的領子翻好。

「喏，別忘了這個。」

雷歐力還沒來得及拒絕，金就擅自拉過他的手，替他戴上了戒指。

＊

「你去哪了？」額上刻著刺青的青年交疊著雙腿，端坐在柔軟的沙發椅上，膝上的書似乎停留在了同一頁，那頁插畫雷歐力記得早上出門時才瞥見過，他對畫中那擁有多張面孔的惡魔印象深刻。

雷歐力不禁被那幅精美的插畫吸走了目光，陷入了自己的世界。

那名青年，庫洛洛也像是畫中的惡魔一樣，擁有許多張連他也未曾見過的面貌，庫洛洛就像是個經驗豐富的演員一般，在這些身分之間變換自如。

日常生活中面對雷歐力的庫洛洛是平淡且疏離的面貌，冷靜淡漠的臉龐上少有情緒的波動，他們之間甚少言語交流，而是由實際行動取代。

但是宴會上的庫洛洛所展現的卻是極其親和的一面，換上了高雅貴公子身份的他優雅地接過女士的手，在白皙的手套落下紳士的一吻。

雷歐力不曾和庫洛洛參加任何晚宴，這些都是他從共同友人那兒聽來的。

「昨晚又有幾個名門少女被庫洛洛迷倒了，拽著衣角不想他離開，卻又羞得不知該如何開口。」

「庫洛洛一一和那些少女們共舞，臉上帶著我從沒見過的溫柔微笑，就像是冬日初陽那樣溫暖人心。」

雷歐力甚少見過庫洛洛的笑容，聽聞對其他女人展露和煦笑顏的庫洛洛，他甚至無法想像那將會是怎麼樣的場景。

某天深夜，被噩夢驚醒的雷歐力輕手輕腳地下了床，見青年的書房仍亮著盞橘黃的小燈，正想走入內詢問對方為何還不睡，房內近乎凝滯的氣氛卻讓他裹足不前。

書桌前的庫洛洛單手撐著頭，精緻的側臉上看不出任何表情，他的瞳孔深處透著雷歐力不曾見過的情緒，冰冷得幾乎令人窒息。

躲在門外窺視著被陰鬱壟罩的青年，雷歐力只覺得眼前的人陌生得過分，與平時淡然將他攬入懷中的青年明顯不是同一人。一股恐懼感自腳底竄起，他不敢再多做停留，轉身快步走回臥房。

雷歐力有時不禁懷疑，他和庫洛洛真的是論及婚嫁的戀人嗎？

怎麼他連相處多年的戀人的面貌也無法辨明呢？

「雷歐力？」

直到青年的疑惑聲才將雷歐力喚回了現實。

「和同事聚餐喝多了，忘了時間，也來不及打電話告知你。」已經熟練得連草稿也不用打，謊言自然地從雷歐力口中吐出。

說了一個謊，勢必得說更多的謊來圓。

從什麼時候開始，說謊已經如同呼吸一般自然？

「我明白了。」庫洛洛說，沒有再多作詢問。

青年注視進他的瞳孔，純淨的黑色沒有絲毫質疑。

對上那抹黑的瞬間，雷歐力的心臟像是被人緊捏一般攪痛著。

雷歐力只覺得快被瀰漫而上的罪惡感淹沒了，看似完美的謊言被戳破了一角，不穩地顫動著。他不自覺撇過頭去，避開那雙好像要看穿他內心的眼眸。

他幾乎無法再面對庫洛洛。

雷歐力隨口說了句他肚子疼，便直朝房間而去。

他用不著回頭也聽見了庫洛洛跟上來的腳步聲。

「雷歐力，需要幫你叫醫生嗎？」

將全身裹進被裡，雷歐力裝作沒有聽到庫洛洛的關心。

心裡也清楚不能再繼續下去，這段背德的感情勢必得斬斷，庫洛洛對他越是呵護，罪惡感便越是壓得他難以呼吸。

如果說第一次第二次雷歐力被灌醉了，他是受害者，那麼第三次第四次呢？

雷歐力沉溺於那成熟男人的狂野熱情，無法拒絕金溫柔的擁抱，一次又一次地沉溺於男人的懷抱之中。

他輕輕地勾起手指觸向自己的嘴唇，回憶起舌尖嘗到的，屬於那男人的甘蜜。

「好甜……」

無名指上的鑽戒閃著晶亮的光芒，刺痛了雷歐力的眼，連帶地將他勾回了現實。

甘美的甜蜜逐漸淡去，轉為難以入口的苦澀。

＊

雷歐力愛著庫洛洛，這是無庸置疑的。

若非如此，他不會和那青年交往長達數年，更不會答應青年的求婚。

雷歐力對金的愛也佔了同樣分量。

雷歐力自覺沒有能力掌握那捉摸不定、行蹤成謎的青年，長年積累的無力感讓他選擇了逃避，而適時出現的金就成了最撫慰他內心的避風港。

儘管他和金的開始追根究底不過是場錯誤。雷歐力在夜店被人灌醉，糊里糊塗地和金上了床。

金自稱是不賣座的作家，單身卻有個兒子。

興許雷歐力便是被金那大方不造作的氣質吸引，不同於庫洛洛，金不曾對他有所隱瞞。他們倆的個性也無比相似，都是一條腸子通到底、容易被人捉摸的男人。

然而金又帶了些成熟男人的滄桑，為人處事也比他更為圓滑。

儘管如此，雷歐力每和金上一次床，肩上的罪惡感就越加沉重。

這陣子以來，他對庫洛洛能避則避，明明就居住於同一個屋簷下，一個月內見面的次數卻屈指可數。

相反的，雷歐力增加了前往金住處的頻率。

Tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 應該是不會坑  
> 亜沙的背徳シュガー宇宙好聽  
> 大家都給我去聽ㄛ


End file.
